Burlesque
by HRH-SlytherinPrincess
Summary: Draco's lost love returns after a chance encounter with Lucius in Azkaban for life he is finally free will he sieze the oppurtunity at love with a small suprise along the way love is all that matters Theo&OC Blaise&OC Draco&OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello there world this is my Harry Potter Fanfic I love Draco and as much as I'd wish to own this marvelous series i do not it is the property of J.K. Rowling who is the supreme genious of our universe the Micheal Jackson of Book writing she did not come from this place we call earth. Well please a enjoy and i hope you continue to show intrest in me Thank you KAMSAMNIDA!

"Come on man live a little." Shouted Blaise as he, Theo, and Draco made their way down the Las Vegas strip. Draco sighed, since his father had been sent to Azkaban a year ago he had finally divorced

Pansy's gold digging arse as if catching her in bed with lint wasn't bad enough. Draco had known Pansy was a slag ever since their second year at Hogwarts but whenever he needed a quick fix she was

there. "Yeah Draco come on ma we're in Vegas, "Sin City"." said Theo "Think of all the hot single American women." Blaise spoke up "Speaking of which." He paused "We're here" he said with a smirk. Theo

and Draco looked up at the neon pink sign "BURLESQUE" "Blaise are you shitin' me" grinned Theo "Three front row tickets with a center table" Blaise said pulling three tickets from his pocket. They were

soon seated in front of the stage. A waitress soon walked over to their table. Blaise jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw her; she had short curly brown hair with light freckles across her light brown

skinned face. "What can I get you guys." She asked "I'll have a whiskey" said Theo "And I'll have a mojito hold the flash" added Draco "And you?" she asked Blaise who was still staring" Um –I-I'll have a…

um a rum and coke." He said finally coming out of his daze. "Alright boys I'll be back" she said "Oh and my name Jordan by the way ,call me if you need anything" she added with a wink and as she began

to walk away Blaise and Theo couldn't help but notice her outfit it was a Corset trimmed with faux fur and a see through mini-skirt. It included knee high socks and Cat ears and collar. But Theo soon

noticed something else behind the bar; she was pale with short brown hair. She wore a tuxedo vest with black short and a top hat. _(Man she looks familiar)_ thought Theo. When Jordan reached her and

received the drinks their eyes met and she immediately looked away. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the stage lit up "The _**BURLESQUE LOUNGE**_ is proud to present live from Las Vegas, BRIANNA!" the

announcer shout over the sound system. A girl in a very large floor length fur coat walked out onto and began singing "Personality" by Dorothy Lamoure

**_"When Madam Pompadour was on a ballroom floor_**

**_Said all the gentlemen "Obviously,"_**

**_"The madam has the cutest. . . personality"."_**

As she sang she shed the coat to reveal a low cut floor length silver sequence dress.

_**"And think of all the books about Du Barry's looks**_

_**What was it made her the toast of Paree?**_

_**She had a well-developed personality**_

_**What did Romeo see in Juliet?**_

_**Or Figaro in Figarette?**_

_**Or Jupiter in Juno?**_

_**"You know!"**_

And as she came to the chorus the dress fell and she stood on stage in a silver corset that very much resembled lingerie in Draco's mind and glittery thigh highs with ribbons. While she was finishing the

last verse of the song she did a small leap off the stage right into Draco's lap

**"_Why are certain girls offered certain things_**

**_Like sable coats and wedding rings?_**

**_By men who wear their spats right? _**

**_So don'tcha say "I'm smart and have the kindest heart"_**

**_Or "what a wonderful sister I'd be"_**

**_Just tell me how you like my"_**

**_"PERSONALITY!"_**

The crowd burst into applause "Well hello m'lady my names Draco but I'd really like to know yours." He said with his signature smirk "I can't believe you've forgotten me Malfoy, Hogwarts very own F4

leader Brianna remember." "Wait how do you know about Hogwarts F4 and how do you know my name." He asked her "Well I was the leader and we did go to the same school." she moved her lips to his

ear and whispered "And I know you can't have forgotten me after that fun little night in the Room of Requirement." And with that she walked away leaving him stunned .


	2. Chapter 2

While Draco was still sitting in shock at the words of the girl that had just left his lap. Theo had left the table and walked over to the bar "Why hello the." He said to the woman in the top hat "What can I get

for you." She replied in an all business tone "Well you can get me your number." Said Theo with a smirk. She looked at him with such disgust you would think he'd just asked her to drop her pants and dance

naked on the bar. "What are you playing at ." she said "Well you're a very lovely lady and I think we've met somewhere before and if we hadn't I thought maybe we could get to know each other." He moved

his hand and moved it gently across her she snatched it back quickly "HEY RAVEN, get back to work we got customers waiting." Shouted a woman with long dark hair and really big breast she seemed to be

Polynesian from the look of her skin "Gotcha Ehlana " replied Raven "Well as you can see I'm working , so Bye." She added and returned to her work. While back at the table Draco couldn't keep his eyes from

Brianna's rendition of Marilyn Monroe's "Happy Birthday Mr. President." How did she know about Hogwarts he thought she was a muggle . But Blaise had problems of his own he had to piss so badly he could

fill a bathtub but on his way to the restroom he spotted the waitress (Jordan's her name) he thought to himself or thats what he thought . he suddenly lost his desperate urge to piss and walked over to her

"Jordan right" he said cautiously "Yes it is would you like another drink Mr..." she said flirtatiously " Oh no thank you,we're fine, and the names Zambini Blaise Zambini but you can call me Blaise" he replied as

she went to turn around he added "You can get me me your number though" (smooth) he thought as she turned back around. She slowly walked toward him in a very sensuous way and when she got near

him she was so close her lips were so close to his he felt her breath on his "You should have asked at the table" she whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine and causing his face to heat up.

Then suddenly he felt something in his back pocket "HEY!" he shouted "You were trying to steal my wallet." she smirked "Well well well a man who does'nt want my hands down his pants, fasinating"

Jordan chuckled (Damn this chick is so Slytherin) thought Blaise "Well I was in Slytherin but we never really talked in school." she said shocking Blaise "How did you hear that." she threw her head back in

laughter "I was how do you say a low key celebrity." he stared at her in shock "You went to Hogwarts. . . Wait you know about Hogwarts?"Blaise eyed her curiously "We all did" she told him "All pureblood

Slytherin girls. We came to the US to stay out of you British wizards petty little war." "But.." Blaise began but was interuppted "Hey Jordan" shouted The girl from the stage " Yeah I'm here." she replied

"Our shifts almost over Ehlana,Raven and I wanted to know if you wanted to stop for Breakfast on the way home." Brianna yelled again "Yeah I'm in just let me get changed." and with that she walked

away. On the way back to the car the three boys noticed the girls loading their bags into the trunk of their car. "Hye you guys mind if we join you for breakfast." asked Theo "Yes" "No" said Raven and

Jordan simultaneously "Our treat said Theo" Ehlana ended it right there "You just follow us." she said andthey all made their way to "Mary's Hash House" a little well known place just off the strip.

When they made it to the restaurant they ran into some old friends from Hogwarts. "Hello lads" the Wesealy twins said in unison "Hey guys" added Allie a muggleborn from Hufflepuff. She and Fred

had been dating since their 7th year at Hogwarts ."Hey Baby" said Ehlana to George as they exchanged a chaste kiss. They all took their seats and everytime Theo would try to speak to Raven she would

ingore him. When Raven finally had enough she excused herself to the restroom unaware that she was being followed. Whe she reached the restroom she did'nt notice the body that had slipped inside

behind her and locked the door. "So is that how you want it to be now." whispered the vioce behind her she turned to face Theo "So now you remember your mate, I thought you had forgotten me after

you left to work for Voldemort." she snapped at him. Her words cut at his heart worse than a sectum sempra curse "I never forgot about you Raven." he said " I left the deatheaters and had to got into

hiding." his head hung low in shame. " So you could'nt come and find me!" she yelled "I tried I really tried" he told her sadly "You just up and left and forgot about me and you expect me to forgive

you" she said with tears in her eyes. Theo could'nt take seeing her cry, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed the tears off her face. His lips soon met hers in a kiss filled with longing and love and

she returned his kiss with just as much feeling. While two lovers reunited in the reastroom another was about to begin. "Hey Brianna can I talk to you alone for a second?" asked Draco " I don't if you

can but you may" she replied in true Slytherin form. The pair rose from their seats at the table and stepped outside. "So what do you want to talk about"


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you want to talk about." She asked "You're a went to Hogwarts right, you were a year behind me." He said almost accusingly "Yes we were in the same house." He stared in shock as she told him "I was a year behind you, we didn't date but we were quite friendly." She paused "I really liked you, and then one day you just changed on me like I was a mandrake root or something." She looked at him and said "Do you remember now even after all your adventures with Voldemort you should at least remember the girl whose heart you shattered." *FLASHBACK* A group of girls walked by Draco and his friends, they all had dark hair, three of them had light brown skin while the other had fair skin, they were talking feverishly about a group of Korean wizards that had attempted English spells. Then one of them dropped her potions book. As she leant down to pick it up her hand was bumped by another. "Thank you but I got it." The young witch told the older blonde boy aka the Slytherin Prince himself, even he was enough to make an F4 members heart race. "It's no problem milady." he said "There's no need to be polite to that little girl." shrieked the nasal voice of Pansy Parkinson "You better stay away from my Drakie Poo or you'll regret it." "Parkinson do you realize whom you are speaking to?" she paused "Brianna Johnson Number 1 of the Hogwarts F4." Pansy suddenly became quiet and her face paled considerably "Oh my, please forgive me milady." Draco liked this girl she knew how to wield her power without abusing it he found it tantalizingly attractive "Learn your place Parkinson and learn it fast." Draco knew the Johnson's, Harrison's, and Oliver's did a lot of business with many Japanese and Korean wizarding companies and families while the Heflin's did a lot of dealing with Germany so he wasn't too surprised when she yelled something to her friends in Japanese or maybe Korean" 이것은 소가 그녀는 급히 드릴 말씀에게 공주를 생각하는 것 같습니다 그녀의 장소를 잊으셨습니까 때 급히 드릴 말씀도하지 상을 암소." (Korean translation "This cow forgot her place she seems to think she's a princess when she's not even a prize heifer), and they all laughed and walked away *END FLASHBACK* "You were Hogwarts F4 Number 1." " Bingo Draco." She said with a grin "Then what are you guys doing in Vegas." he asked " We ran away to the states to escape Voldemort during the war he wanted to use our power, and when we got here we started up this club me and the other F4 girls." she told him "But why, your all descended from Salazar Slytherin and Rawanda Ravenclaw themselves you would have been safe." he stared at her shocked "Me and the girls don't give a crap about blood status we all have hearts." she added " We prefer the normal lifestyle you know." "Yeah I get you." there was a short silence "Thank you for helping me pick up my book that day." and they grinned at each other "No problem milady." He chuckled then reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes removed one from the pack popped it in his mouth and lit it with his wand. They sat in silence for a while "You really grew up you know." He commented she giggled "Well thank you Draco." "I never forgot that night in the Room of Requirement." She stayed silent "At least you remembered, even if it meant nothing to you." she mumbled "I never meant it when I said I didn't love you, I did and I still do." He told her "Well I'm going back in the foods probably here by now." She said quickly "Ok let's go then." he replied and they reentered the restaurant to find Ehlana, Allie, Fred and George laughing their asses off at Blaise and Jordan arguing. "I didn't know that spell hit you, anyway it was seven years ago in 6th year will you let it go!" shouted Blaise. "It was the fact I thought you were hot that kept me from killing you." Jordan commented. Brianna giggled at the memory of their 6th year when Blaise was fighting with Lee Jordan and missed Lee but hit our Jordan with a hiccupping charm when they all saw Professor McGonagall coming their way. Jordan soon sat down reminding everyone how the Harrison's first rose to power as gang lords; she had the swagger of a serious mafia boss, while Blaise was red in the face from anger and frustration. "Hey guys lets chill alright." Said Raven trying to defuse the situation. Theo and Raven eventually got Blaise to sit down and stop yelling profanities at Jordan who did nothing but smile and sip her cappuccino. "Well me and Allie have other plans, not that reminiscing about past shenanigans is not fun, but all the bacons gone." Said Fred they said their good-byes and left, George and Ehlana soon followed. "Well thanks for breakfast boys but we really must be going my soon needs to be picked up from school." Said Brianna as she rose from her seat. "YOU HAVE A SON!" the boys say in unison they all seemed shocked. Draco looked her up and down. (There is no way she had a baby) thought Draco (Or did I forget something about the Room of Requirement) he soon drifted off into his thoughts. "Well we have to go now" said Brianna and they all left (Phew that was close at least he didn't ask about Nehemiah) thought Brianna, Jordan heard this "Brianna you know you can't hide this secret from the boys forever." Said Jordan "They don't don't have to know Nehemiah doesn't ask as much anymore." Brianna told her "Brianna you have to tell him someday it been six years since you saw him and Nehemiah is 6 years old and doesn't know his father how do you think he feels." Jordan nearly shouts "Jordan I was young he told me he loved me and I believed him but it was a lie, I made a mistake and he left me with a broken heart and a baby on the way." She paused "He didn't know I was pregnant to begin with, let's just go." They all hoped in the car and drove away. Back in the restaurant Blaise and Theo were getting up from the table Draco was still seated staring at the girl's car as it drove away. "Draco man you coming." Asked Blaise "We have to follow them I have to find out for myself."

* * *

><p>And thats it Hope u lik it<p> 


End file.
